omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Discord (IDW Comics)
|-|Discord= |-|Accord= Character Synopsis Discord is draconequus that represents the ideas of chaos and disharmony, being a recurring antagonist that appears in the IDW My Little Pony comic series. He was originally a villain that seeks to cause various deeds of chaos across Equestria but eventually was reformed to use his powers for good. Another side of Discord exists as well, of which is Accord, who represents order and principality Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: My Little Pony (IDW Comics) Name: Discord Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 yers Classification: Unknown Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reality Warping & Magic (Can create and casually alter his own personal world dozens of times. Can freely shape any setting and reality to the way he sees fit), Mind Manipulation (Can control and alter others minds and enslave them or make them mindless), Transmutation (Can turn Ponies into various objects such as food, trees and countless others), Toon Force, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a reality just for the Cutie Mark Crusades just to kill them), Time Travel (Accidently traveled through space and time while traversing the galaxy), Teleportation, Duplication (Can make duplications of himself and other Ponies), Non-Corporeal (Lacks a concrete existence and is purely abstract), Chaos Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Changed the concept of Chaos itself and his realm which is Chaos itself), Size Manipulation (Change change the size and scale of objects, including himself), Shapeshifting (Can take on any form or shape he desires), Abstract Existence (Exists as Chaos personified and has a similiar nature to Cosmos , who implies she cannot be destroyed because she embodies an idea), Madness Manipulation (Draws power from his realm, which drives people insane), Morality Manipulation (Turned himself into Accord), Empathic Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Biological Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Healing, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Fusionism, Possession, Matter Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to and from his dimension), Immortality (Type, 1, 3 & 8; Reliant on the existence of his concept, which is Chaos), Disease Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can put people to sleep and change their memories), Magma Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can make animals speak), Gravity Manipulation, Electricity and Smoke Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Helped split Cosmos's magic into six gems, Can make magic not work in his mind), Sealing (Sealed Cosmos away), BFR (Trapped Cosmos on the moon), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions), Perception Manipulation, Astral Projection, Spatial Manipulation, Petrification, Light Manipulation & Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection, and Shockwave Generation, Elasticity, 4th Wall Awareness, Clairvoyance (With Crystal Ball), Empowerment, Regeneration (Mid-High), Physics Manipulation, all of Accord's abilities but with chaos instead of order (Is Accord's opposite) *Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Can keep Luna from entering his dreams), Transmutation (Has been transmuted and simply changed back), Madness Manipulation (Lives in a realm that drives people insane), Conceptual Manipulation (Discord was only changed by the conjunction because he allowed it to happen), Corruption (Anyone superior or equal to Celestia should resist Corruption due to their sheer power) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Considered the greatest threat by Princess Luna and Celestia, making Discord far superior to the likes of Stygian, who was powerful enough power to overun and erase every reality in existence, the amount having been cited as being infinite numerous times. Additionally, Discord is stronger than The Royal Sisters, who are stated to have infinite destructive power and should be infinitely superior to the likes of Bookworm) 'Speed: Immeausrable '(Was able to traverse to different periods in time, with merely his speed, of which indicates he's beyond linear time and space). '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''in true form (Both Discord and Accord exists as ideas, that are present within the hearts and minds of all beings. Accord outright states that he unifies and exists within all beings) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown 'physically, '''Stellar '''with Magic (Scales to The Royal Sisters, who can lift the sun and moon respectively) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Consistently fights Celestia and Luna, even taking them as jokes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Consistently fights Celestia and Luna, even taking them as jokes and their damage towards him as well. Can tank blasts from The Elements of Harmony, which can oneshot the likes of Stygian) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Seemingly never gets tired and would likely not have any as he's an abstraction) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(His powers Can effect the concept of chaos across all worlds. Superior to beings who can effect and even destroy all universes, of which there are infinite) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Discord has massive knowledge that extends to all realities, is knowledgeable is physics and even Quantum Physics. Has knowledge that he is a fictional character and is implied to know other series in fiction) '''Weaknesses: The Elements of Harmony were made to defeat Discord and can stop him. Discord is purely chaotic and hates being ordered Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' Discord's reality warping has shown no real limitations, but it is not as powerful as Tirek was after draining most of Equestria's citizens. Although he usually activates his powers with a snap of his fingers, it's been shown to be thought based on multiple occasions. Note: The main series is considered canon to the IDW series. This means that Discord has all the same abilities as his show counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:My Little Pony Category:IDW Comics Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Conceptual Control Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Physics Benders Category:Shockwave Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Portal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Plant Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space Benders Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Clairvoyance Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Tier 2